


Just The Two Of Us

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, I haven’t gotten to this scene yet in the series and just watched it on YouTube, M/M, So uh if anything is wrong that’s why, Softness, au where Naruto convinces Sasuke not to go rogue, named after the song by Grover Washington Jr, sasuke is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Au where Naruto convinces Sasuke not to go rogue
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Just The Two Of Us

Sasuke listened to Sakura cry out her love for him, doing his best to ignore the thoughts in his head to stay. Not for Sakura though, he cared for her, but not in the same way she cherished him. He knocked her out and left her on the bench next to them, then going to leave.

“Wait just a second there Sasuke.” He turned, much to his annoyance there was Naruto, hands on his hips. This was something he definitely wanted to avoid, if he didn’t have to say goodbye to Naruto, the pain would be easier to bear. Still, he couldn’t help it. “What’s wrong Naruto?”

“How can you be so nonchalant about this? I know what you’re doing.” Sasuke assumed that he’d get a similar speech to Sakura’s earlier, he listened to Naruto, but the other boy didn’t say anything. “Naruto, are you okay?” The blonde glared at him. Sasuke came closer, “I’m sorry Naruto, but this is the path I chose. I can’t back out now. I was always meant to be an avenger.”

Naruto gritted his teeth, staring Sasuke directly in the eyes. “That’s not true, you can always change. Sasuke, there’s a better way to go about this. You don’t have to leave. Don’t go rogue.” His eyes softened, “So please, stay. If not for me, then for yourself. You owe it to yourself to be better than this.” Naruto pleaded much like Sakura did, his words spilling out quickly and desperately.

Sasuke stepped back, still sure of his decision. “I’m sorry Naruto, I just can’t.” Naruto lowered his head, “Then, can I at least admit something?” Sasuke’s silence was a silent yes to Naruto, “Even if we’re only best friends in your eyes, I’ve grown quite fond of you. Maybe a little… too fond.” He continued, looking to Sasuke for any reactions. “I like you like I used to like Sakura. In the more than friends way.”

The dark-haired boy was surprised by this, they’d always been rivals and had grown to be best friends, but he didn’t know Naruto felt the same way. Especially since they were both guys. “Just the two of us, we can make it if we try. Just the two of us.” Sasuke quietly repeated, “Just the two of us.” He glanced away from Naruto, torn between staying or getting revenge.

He of course cared for his sensei and even Sakura, but seeing Naruto’s blushing face in front of him made him forget his worries for a brief moment. “Usuratonkachi… you always say things at the worst times. Come here.” Sasuke embraced Naruto tightly, the blonde hugging back. He wasn’t completely sure that everything would work out, Orochimaru probably would continue his persistent offers to him. For right now, Naruto’s words were enough, even if he was still doubtful.

Naruto and Sasuke headed out to the forest, where Naruto pointed out the river. The two sat against a tree, admiring the water and the moon reflecting on it. ”Does this mean we’re a couple now?” Sasuke asked, turning to him once more. “Yes. Yes, it does.” He slipped his hand into Sasuke’s with a smile. The two would probably argue like usual in the morning, but Sasuke was too happy to argue right then.

A bird flew by, the only thing interrupting their peaceful silence. The bird perched upon a branch proudly, scanning the area. “That bird kind of looks and acts like you Sasuke.” Naruto joked, only to be met with Sasuke tackling him. Their laughter filled the air as they play fight. Sasuke finally lets up on his attacks, allowing Naruto to sit up again. “Thank you, Naruto.”

He glanced up to the moon, “It’s my pleasure, but please stay by my side. That’s all I ask of you.” Sasuke nodded, “I can do that.”


End file.
